


all the strings attached

by floweredhalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Daddy/Baby, Doctor Harry, Louis has his own hgtv show bc i CAN, M/M, Rimming, heavy use of pet names, so basically 12 years of pining come to a head in this fic, sooooo im back ! this time with real smut, the smut is unedited so go easy on me, they meet in college and are best friends since
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweredhalo/pseuds/floweredhalo
Summary: “He wasn’t good enough for you anyway, H,” Louis says and continues eating. Harry’s still reeling from the fact that Louis isjealous.Part of him wants to prove that Louis has nothing to be jealous about, that Harry is fully Louis’ and no one else’s. The other part wants to punish Louis for acting spoiled. But Harry can’t act on either urge, he tightens his hand into a fist in his lap instead.“No, he wasn’t. He didn’t quite fit the job.”“Harry, it wouldn’t be ajobto date you. It would be lovely,” Louis says, almost in a whisper. They’re sitting closer, Harry just now notices. Louis’ body is completely angled towards Harry and Harry’s body is not far behind.





	all the strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii so this fic started like it was going to be a crackfic and then it clearly,,,didn't continue as that. i got the original idea from a meme about dick pics so this fic has been titled Dic Pic Fic since the beginning so for those who know about that, here she is! this is half edited and as always all mistakes are my own! thank you to my sister [ cara ](http://camellialouie.tumblr.com) for being there every step of the way for this nonsense ily. and thank you [ lex!! ](http://sweet-creature-mp3.tumblr.com) for betaing the first half of this! ur so busy n u took time out for me n im super appreciative!!
> 
> also any texts from louis are italics, harrys are bolded, and justins are both
> 
> also, none of the kink is really negotiated before hand but it’s consensual! harry does check in though, just in case that’s not ur jam

Harry’s on his way to the ER after being paged when he hears his name yelled from across the hospital. He looks up and instantly groans. 

“What do you need Justin? I have to go, make it quick.” Harry says in a huff, and begins his rush to the ER. He doesn’t check to see if the intern is following him. 

“Can I be on your case?” Justin has been flirting with Harry since he started at the hospital. Harry has consistently turned him down, he’s a professional, but the kid just won’t quit. Plus, Harry doesn’t do casual; he wants romance and marriage and babies. Justin wants to fuck quick and hard and be done with it, and Harry makes a face at the thought. 

“I don’t even know if I have a case yet, but if I did, you would be the last intern to help me. Do you remember the last time you fainted in the delivery room?” Harry asks once the button for the ER has been pressed on the elevator. He looks over to see Justin frowning and looking at his Adidas. “You should get better shoes if you expect to have a long career.” Harry says as the elevator sounds, announcing their arrival into the ER. Harry doesn’t think, just moves on autopilot. He heads to where Dr. Thirlwall is standing, and then stops when he sees the sight in front of him. 

The patient is largely pregnant, nearly nine months by Harry’s estimate. Harry also notices the metal rod sticking out of her right shoulder, making her look like a shishkebab. He grabs the file off the bottom of her bed and quickly notes that he was correct, she’s thirty seven weeks pregnant. The patient’s name is Sheila. 

“Alright! Sheila, how are we doing today?” He snorts and then corrects himself, “Obviously not too well, but how does the baby feel? Are they moving? Are you feeling contractions?” Harry asks, softer. 

“I haven’t felt him moving in about thirty minutes, but no contractions yet,” she says, reaching for her stomach with her left hand as she has zero mobility with her right. 

“Alright, well let’s see how he’s feeling, yeah?” Harry tells the nearest intern to grab an ultrasound machine and watches as the young brunette runs quickly. Harry doesn’t know why he scares these interns, but he figures it makes them better doctors. He was terrified of his resident and it made him work harder in the long run. Dr. Thirlwall finally gets a chance to talk to Harry, while they wait for the intern. 

“So miraculously, the metal has completely missed her heart and every major artery. It appears to just be going through the tendons, so her physical therapy is going to suck but she’s not upset about it. I figured I should call you to check on the fetus though.” Jade explains with a shrug. She’s a newer team member, but she bonded quickly with Harry. He knows that Jade truly hates dealing with pregnant patients, and she calls Harry every time she can. She hasn’t told Harry the full story, but luckily he doesn’t need it. 

The young intern returns with an ultrasound cart behind him, he’s out of breath and looks nervous. Harry takes the machine off his hands and goes back towards Sheila. 

“Let’s get a listen, huh?” Harry puts gel over her abdomen and starts moving the wand around. He can see that there is no trauma to the placenta, and the heartbeat is strong when he moves over it. He turns the sound on so she can hear it. “There we go, strong little heart beat. He doesn’t seem to be in distress, but I don’t like how he hasn’t moved around. I would like to induce labor once the rod is removed from your shoulder.” Harry says as gently as he can. Sheila looks like she’s about to burst into tears. “I know this is scary, is there anyone we can call for you?”

“No, it’s just me and my baby. My mom doesn’t even know I’m pregnant, much less his dad,” she spits out. Harry feels sorry for her, he can’t imagine how hard this is going to be for her. 

“Now, I know this is very daunting, it’s not time and I know you’re worried. But Dr. Thirlwall here is going to take excellent care of you, and once I can proceed, we will induce labor. I will continue to monitor you and the baby, in the meantime please let us know if you need anything.” He helps her wipe the gel off her belly, and says goodbye to Shelia.

He walks away from her bed and informs Jade of his decision, she nods and moves to clear an OR for the both of them. Harry looks and sees the nervous intern and goes up to him. 

“Thank you for your help earlier, would you like to scrub in with me?” Harry asks him, he sees the boy’s eyebrows disappear into his curly hair. 

“Wow, thank you, Dr. Styles. Yes. Thank you, I’m Aaron by the way. Well, Dr. Taylor-Johnson.” He rattles on and Harry smiles, remembering this one from his first day. He got yelled at for having a shimmer nail polish on. Harry painted his nails during lunch in solitude. They’ve never discussed it. 

“Perfect, go check if the surgery has been scheduled and page me once it’s time.” He already knows that Jade will do so, but this way the new doctor can feel important. 

He goes back to his floor of the hospital and checks on his other babies and their mamas. And their papas too. He spends the rest of his evening avoiding Justin’s exhausting efforts to text him and checking his patients. Sheila’s delivery goes fabulously: the baby is healthy and crying, and no interns passed out this time. Harry counts it as a win. He checks the time and it’s the end of his shift. 

Harry walks to the locker rooms and changes out of his scrubs, back into his blue button down and black slacks, and finally, puts his pink paisley bow tie back in place. He hates how bland his style has to be in the hospital, but he makes up for it with his extravagant bow ties. After he folds his scrubs and puts them in his bag, he pulls his phone and his keys out and heads to check his patients one last time before he goes home. 

Perrie, his head nurse, shoves him towards the door the moment she finds him. He wouldn’t be able to run the unit without her and she knows it. Once Harry gets to his car, he lets out a deep breath. He turns the car on and selects the bluetooth option so he can listen to the newest album Louis has pushed at him. He checks his messages and ignores the five sexts from Justin - Seriously, where does he get the time? - and Harry really should report him. He sees he has two texts from Louis though, and that is more important. 

_Hey H, just finished at one of the properties. Want to do takeout and drinks tonight?_

_I hope you said yes the moment you read that because I will be at your house in two minutes. And I’m letting myself in. I hope you know that. _

The text is from fifteen minutes ago, so Harry figures he better head towards his home. He figured Louis would just let himself in, like he always has. 

He’s known Louis since he was eighteen. Louis was his freshman dorm roommate. Eventually they moved into an apartment they stayed in until Harry took his residency in New Orleans. When he came back, Louis had been in a relationship with this horrible guy named Archie. Harry purchased his own home and he doesn’t regret the decision to move in without Louis. Much. 

He needed his distance from the disappointment of Louis being with someone else. He thought he had his feelings handled, but it turns out he’s just as infatuated with Louis now as he was the first time he spoke to him in their dorm room. He drives the speed limit and does not get distracted by his freshman year thoughts about Louis. 

That’s just the thing, Harry thinks. They weren’t just his freshman year thoughts, they were his senior year thoughts, his med school thoughts, his residency thoughts. Harry hasn’t stopped thinking about Louis since the moment Louis walked in and told him he would be decorating their room. Louis had this demanding energy about him, but when Harry looked closer he knew that Louis was always getting permission from Harry without explicitly asking for it. He would have an idea and tell Harry they’re doing it, but if Harry protested, the idea was thrown out. 

Harry’s always had a bit of a crush on Louis. It was a moony, stars in his eyes type crush first, then it just turned into a constant, all-encompassing love. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Louis is the love of his life. It’s calmed down throughout the years though, the need to please Louis and take care of him. The first long-term relationship Louis was in were the worst years of Harry’s life, but it did teach him how to cope with his feelings. He keeps them in the back of his mind, but he tells his heart it’s better to have Louis as a friend than as nothing at all. It’s not all Harry’s fault though, his crush. Louis has always played into it, and Harry always thought it was him joking along with Harry, trying to let him down easy. 

Louis tried to hook up with Harry once. They were juniors in undergrad and Louis had come back to the apartment slightly drunk and smelling of fresh chocolate chip cookies. He slammed his way through the front of the house, Harry listened as his shoes dropped wherever Louis kicked them off. He could hear him run into the hallway before bursting through Harry’s door, instead of his own room across the hall. 

Harry pretended to be asleep, and thankfully he was facing away from the door. He didn’t know what to do and he was sure Louis would leave the moment he realized he wasn’t in his own room. But instead of turning around, Harry heard the soft noise of Louis’ shirt hitting the ground, and then he heard the zip of his pants and Louis’ struggle to get them off. What the absolute _fuck_ was he thinking? Harry remained still and held his breath as he heard Louis get in his bed. 

“God Haz, are you awake? Please, I need you.” Harry quickly understood what kind of need it was. Louis was hard and pressed up against Harry and he was shaking. Louis let out a whine that was downright sinful and Harry let out a huff. “H? Please.” 

Harry turned over so he was facing Louis, but remained silent. He watched as Louis’ lips parted and a moan slipped out. That was the moment he realized Louis was touching himself. And that just wouldn’t do. On many levels, first they were just friends and this was definitely crossing lines, but second Harry hadn’t given him permission. He says as much.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Harry asks. His voice is rough from disuse. And he watches Louis’ pupils dilate. He shakes his head and moves his hand away from himself. Harry tuts and watches as Louis looks more and more upset. “Now, baby, you know you can’t touch without permission.” Louis nods, he’s so out of it, but some sick part of Harry still hopes he remembers in the morning. “I think it’s only fair if you go to bed without, hm?” Louis whines and moves closer to Harry in protest. 

“Can I in the morning, please?” And Harry’s taking this too far, but it’s the only way to get out of this with their dignity intact. Harry realizes he’s half hard from all of this and curses the day he told Louis he could always sleep in his bed. He pretends to think about it before he responds. 

“Yes, because you asked so nicely, my good boy. Now let’s both go to sleep and you can touch yourself in the morning.” He hates himself for indulging in this, but he started it, he has to finish it. “Come here, petal,” he motions for Louis to turn and push back into his arms so they’re spooning. He keeps his hips away from Louis’ though, and Louis whines before shuffling all the way back into Harry. Harry moans and tries to hold Louis away from him, but he hears the content sigh coming from Louis at their contact. He knows he’ll regret it in the morning, but Louis feels so good in his arms, he closes his eyes. 

They never talked about it, and Harry wonders if Louis remembers or if he imagined the whole thing to begin with. 

Harry’s pulled out of his memories as he parks in front of his home. It’s a cute little thing, he thinks. Most of the other residents at the hospital have these massive, fancy houses but he’s always just wanted a home, something warm. As he grabs his bag and heads inside, Harry can hear the noise of the TV and knows that Louis must be in the living room. He always makes himself at home in Harry’s space. 

They've lived apart for the past couple of years, and Harry misses Louis filling all the gaps in his house. Of course he got Louis’ help decorating; Louis can see how everything should look from the moment he walks into a room. He has a way of perfectly fitting a space to the person who will inhabit it. It’s why he has his own show on HGTV. 

That’s another thing about Louis: he’s so incredible that thousands of people watch him every Thursday. He’s constantly getting online marriage proposals that make Harry jealous. Louis always tells him not to worry, that he would only accept the perfect proposal. 

Harry knows what Louis’ perfect proposal would be. A blessing from his mother, and then nothing else planned. Louis always drops hints like “If I’m proposed to out of the safety of my own home I’ll say no”; “If I’m proposed to and my family is there I’ll say no, nothing ruins ‘let’s get married sex’ like the fam being there”; and “I just want something simple, like I want it to be because he’s so in love with me and it just slips out his mouth like a real quick little ‘marry me’ you know?”, and Harry does know. He’s almost said those exact words to Louis more times than he can count. 

“Harry! There you are! I’ve been waiting for ages, but the food just got here so you’re okay.” Louis says with a soft smile. 

“Thank you for getting dinner for us, I haven’t seen you in a minute. I missed you.” Harry says, honestly. 

“H, I saw you three days ago right before your shift started,” Louis rolls his eyes at him. He never admits to missing Harry. But Harry’s okay with it, really, he is. 

“Let me go change, you can get started. I don’t want your dinner to get cold,” Harry says, and heads down the hallway away from the living room. His room is the first doorway of three; he also has an office and a guest room. Both bedrooms have ensuites, which was the deciding factor in his purchase. 

Harry takes the scrubs out of his bag and quickly takes off his clothes. He almost brains himself on the dresser but catches himself at the last second, and he drops the clothes in the hamper right by the bathroom. He goes to wash his face and make sure he doesn’t smell like afterbirth and hospital sterilizer. Unfortunately, he does smell like he’s had a long day in the delivery room. So he quickly jumps in the shower, washing his hair and his body in record time before getting out. Harry’s starving and hates rewarming his food - hopefully Louis has plated his Chinese food and put it in the oven on low for him. Louis is always such a good help to Harry. He serves him so well. 

Harry puts product in his hair and moisturizer on his face before he pulls up his sweats. He then grabs a thin t-shirt from the dresser and turns off the bedroom light. He pulls his shirt down over his stomach once he’s made it to the living room, and notices Louis’ mouth stop chewing as he stares at the skin of his stomach that is still exposed.

“Lou, did you put my food in the oven?” He asks as he pulls his shirt all the way down. He waits a moment before he looks at Louis’ face. He’s expecting Louis to answer, but he watches Louis lick his lips instead. “Lou, did you put my food in the oven?” And finally. 

“Yeah, of course I did. I know how you are, H,” Louis says with a blush high on his cheeks. Harry watches Louis shovel a massive bite of chow mein into his mouth. 

The rest of their night flows the same way, Harry trying to make Louis blush again and Louis shoving food into his mouth to avoid Harry. Harry thinks it’s one of the best nights he’s had in a long time. So he tells Louis. 

“This is one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time, thank you, Lou,” Harry says genuinely as he moves to hold Louis’ ankle. They’ve moved to each end of the couch with their feet on each other’s laps. 

“This was a good night for you? You lame ass fucker,” Louis laughs as he makes fun of Harry, but there’s no heat behind it. 

“I’ll tell you what there’s nothing lame bout how I fuck, Lou. Just so you know.” Something inside Harry prompts him to fucking wink at Louis as he says this. He watches Louis sputter on his words and shake his head. 

“Shut up, Harry. _Honestly_.”

``-``-`-`--`-`-``-`-``

It’s a week later when Justin brings Harry to his breaking point. He’s been considering just saying yes to a date so he can prove that they won’t work. So that’s exactly what he does. After his shift, he sees Justin waiting by the exit Harry normally takes, Harry doesn’t even groan when he sees him. Justin follows him outside. 

“Hiya, Dr. Styles. Do you have plans this fine Thursday evening?” Justin asks and he still has a hopeful look in his eyes, despite Harry turning him down every time he asks. 

“Actually, I do have plans tonight.” Harry takes a deep breath, “But I’m free tomorrow.” Harry watches as Justin’s face changes from disappointed to triumphant. “Just one drink! That’s all I’m agreeing to.” Harry says quickly. 

“Okay! We can go to a place close to the hospital if you want?” He seems nervous now, Harry feels bad, because he doesn’t have any space in his heart for anyone that isn’t Louis. But hopefully this one drink will stop the persistence from Justin. Harry tells Justin to text him the details and that he will see him tomorrow. 

Justin leans in for a quick hug goodbye and by the time Harry’s brain has registered the contact it’s over and Justin is walking back towards the hospital. Harry sighs and walks to his car. Hopefully Louis will help him figure out how to tell Justin that it simply won’t work. 

Once Harry is home and showered, he applies a face mask and pours himself a glass of wine. Harry thinks his Thursday evening plans are self indulgent. Ever since Louis got his show on HGTV, Harry has his own version of a self care night. He starts with a bath surrounded by candles, after he’ll get himself nice and pampered and a bit wine drunk while he watches Louis’ show from the comfort of his bed. It’s convenient, he argues, he can give himself one night of guilty pleasures. He deserves it. 

The first time Harry watched Louis’ show, he didn’t realize how good Louis would look, all made up and dressed nice with a smile on his face in every shot. He also didn’t realize how hard watching Louis do things for others made him. So, Harry got off to his best friend’s TV show. Consistently for the past three years. Shoot him. 

He’s indulging in his ‘guilty pleasure,’ when his phone pings. He doesn’t slow down at first, but when he sees it’s a text from Justin, he stops his hand. Harry, for some reason, decides to read the text. 

_ **Wyd Doc**_

Harry’s almost turned off by his text, but he’s a little drunk. So he says just as much.

**Just having a bit of a self-care night, wine and a face mask.** Harry has no idea how to text someone normally when his mind is still stuck on Louis bending over to pick up a power drill. 

_ **Mm, you should send me pics doc. **_

Harry takes a quick selfie and sends it, forgetting the fact that he’s naked and you can almost tell from the selfie. Oh god. 

_ **Damn Harry, maybe you should send one from a different angle? You seem to have covered the best parts of you.**_

Which, rude, Harry thinks. Harry’s never sent a dick pic in his life. He’s not about to start now. He goes to his messages with Louis and texts him in all caps. 

**LOU, JUSTIN’S ASKING FOR NUDES WHAT DO I DO??/???????/???**

He doesn’t have to wait long. 

_Idk  
Send a pic of ur dick _

Harry thinks on it before he texts Louis back. 

**You first !!**

_?  
U send it to him not me idiot_

And oh. 

**Ohhhhhhhh, right. **

Harry doesn’t wait long, he knows Louis won’t text back again. He’s always so weird when Harry’s talking to someone. And he isn’t even talking to Justin. He’s not interested. Which he’s told Louis multiple times, but Louis is convinced Harry’s into him. 

Harry decides to just ignore the whole thing altogether. He’s too old to be sending nudes and he doesn’t plan on sleeping with Justin, so he decides against sending them. He sends a quick text to Justin telling him he’s going to bed and will see him tomorrow for drinks. When Justin sends him a picture of his dick, Harry turns his phone off. 

He’s still hard, and he can’t figure out why until he hears Louis’ voice on the tv. Louis is talking about the current renovation issue in this episode and Harry looks up to watch. Louis is shown in his work gear including his tool belt, and a pencil behind his ears. With Louis’ voice in the background and his body looking the way it does, it doesn’t take long for Harry’s brain to ruin the moment. _What if Louis **had** sent Harry a dick pic? What if Louis was doing the same thing as Harry was right now? Would he do it slow? Or fast? _

Harry comes to the image of Louis tied up with his toolbelt, and gets up to take a shower once the episode is over. He does this every Thursday, but now he can’t stop thinking about Louis’ dick. Harry’s never seen it, completely. Not even during The Incident junior year, it was too dark. Harry thinks about Louis’ naked body until he falls asleep, and possibly dreams about the two them naked in bed together too. But hey, a man could dream. 

``-``-`-`--`-`-``-`-``

Harry’s date with Justin goes just as badly as he was expecting. Justin was nervous rambling the whole time and kept saying that Harry looked ‘hot as fuck’. Harry told him at the end that he truly was flattered, but that he was in love with someone else. Justin looked shocked but not heartbroken at the news, and just nodded and told Harry goodbye. He agreed to stop sexting him and wished Harry good luck with his man. 

Harry laughs now thinking about it. Louis would never be his, it’s been made clear to him throughout the years. 

Even now, he hasn’t heard from Louis since his date with Justin four days ago, and he knows he has to make the first move. Louis does this every time Harry’s “interested” in someone. He ghosts Harry for no apparent reason. Harry doesn’t understand, why was it such a big deal for him to be interested in someone? 

Today is Harry’s day off and he plans on making the best of it. He picks up Louis’ favorite sandwich and some cookies from a place they found when they were younger along with a salad and brownie for himself. He plans on telling Louis that he and Justin are over, which he thinks he shouldn’t have to do since they were never a thing to begin with. Harry finally pulls up outside Louis’ house and watches as Louis works in his front garden. 

Harry was _so_ not prepared to see Louis sweating and covered in dirt, but god is he glad. He quickly wills his dick to not get hard. He has things to do here. 

Harry gets out of the car and grabs the bag of food as he calls out to Louis. He watches Louis wipe the sweat off his brow with his forearm and stand up and smile when he sees Harry.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Louis holds his hand above his brow to block the sun. 

“I brought you lunch. Figured you hadn’t eaten yet and wanted to surprise you,” Harry shrugs, trying to seem casual. 

“Will you set up in the house while I get cleaned up?” Harry loves when Louis asks permission to do things that he does _not_ need permission to do. He can’t even describe what it does to him.

“Of course, take your time. Nothing is hot,” Harry smiles, and walks inside. He loves Louis’ house. It’s similar to his in style but with a flair that Harry can’t even describe. It feels like home, not that his own home doesn’t, but he guesses home is wherever Louis is. 

Harry plates their food and brings it into the living room. He finishes setting out napkins, utensils, and their drinks before Louis comes out of his room. Harry sits and waits for Louis, knowing that he doesn’t have to, but he figures it will help him get Louis to really talk to him. 

Harry only has to wait about ten minutes until Louis walks into the room. He looks like he just washed his face, and he has a headband pushing back his hair. It’s cute, and Harry wants to cry. He doesn’t understand why his feelings for Louis have had a flare up like this. He assumes it has something to do with Louis ignoring him. His heart can’t take it when Louis doesn’t talk to him - he misses him too much. 

“Hey, H, thank you for getting this. You really didn’t have to, I know how busy you are,” Louis says through a bite of cookie. Louis always goes for the sweets first, it drives Harry crazy. The whole point of dessert being at the end is the satisfaction after waiting for it. 

“You know I have the same schedule as always, I’m not that busy.” He’s downplaying how busy he actually is and they both know it. 

“Sure you are now that you have doctor boy toy,” Louis mumbles between mouthfuls. And that. That’s interesting, Harry thinks. 

“I don’t _have_ a doctor boy toy, what are you even talking about Lou?” Harry knows what Louis’ talking about it, but he wants Louis to say it. 

“Yeah you do, you have that stupidly fit, younger, tan boy doctor.” Louis sounds like he's pouting and Harry tries not to laugh.

“Louis, we went out for one drink. After that drink I said that I wasn’t interested in a casual hook up. And then I said ‘unless you’re ready to settle down and start having babies with me, this won’t work’ and he turned green.” Harry put his fork down and turned his entire body towards Louis. He watched as Louis processed what Harry told him. The tips of his ears turned red. “Which isn’t a lie, I am ready to settle down.” 

“He wasn’t good enough for you anyway, H,” Louis says and continues eating. Harry’s still reeling from the fact that _Louis is jealous_. Part of him wants to prove that Louis has nothing to be jealous about, that Harry is fully Louis’ and no one else’s. The other part wants to punish Louis for acting spoiled. But Harry can’t act on either urge. He tightens his hand into a fist in his lap instead. 

“No, he wasn’t. He didn’t quite fit the job.”

“Harry, it wouldn’t be a _job_ to date you. It would be lovely,” Louis says, almost in a whisper. They’re sitting closer, Harry just now notices. Louis’ body is completely angled towards Harry and Harry’s body is not far behind. 

“Is that so? Lovely?” Harry replies with a smirk on his face, but his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. 

“You’re everything a person could want.” Harry doesn’t wait before he reaches for Louis’ face. 

Harry angles himself so he can have both hands framing Louis’ face. Louis’ got his mouth parted and his eyes wide. He keeps looking from Harry’s eyes to his mouth and that’s all Harry needs before he leans in to kiss Louis. 

It’s _everything_, soft and slow, uncertain. Louis whines and puts his hands on Harry’s thighs. Harry always knew his world would stop the moment Louis kissed him back, but nothing had prepared him for this. For the overwhelming need to take Louis apart, piece by piece until he was floating. 

“H, please. Please,” Louis says the moment Harry moves his mouth to his neck. Louis’ hands are on Harry’s stomach under his shirt and they’re cold, but it feels good on Harry’s hot skin. 

“What, baby?” Louis whimpers at Harry’s words. He stores that away for later. “What do you need?” Harry’s moved on top of Louis now, with a thigh pressed up against Louis. Louis’ hands are in Harry’s hair and he doesn’t mind. 

“In my mouth, please.” Harry raises his eyebrows and pulls back from Louis’ chest to look at his face. 

“What do you want in your mouth, love? You’ll have to speak up.” Harry watches Louis squirm under his gaze, he watches as Louis looks towards his crotch and back up to his face. Harry can feel how hard Louis is, and he’s not far behind. He moves away from Louis, and Louis whines and motions to pull Harry back down. 

“Please, Harry. Can I suck you off?”

“Get on your knees, petal.” Harry orders and Louis freezes for a moment. Harry worries he may have gone too far, since they’ve never talked about this. Louis just nods his head and moves to kneel on the floor in between Harry’s thighs. He has been whimpering a mantra of _please, Harry, and sir._

“Can I touch?” Louis asks loudly, his eyes turning glassy. His words are starting to slur together. Harry didn’t realize how affected he would be by this. 

“Of course you can, baby,” Harry says and moves his hips up at the same time Louis goes to pull down his pants, and his briefs go with them. He watches as Louis nuzzles his face into the space between Harry’s dick and his thigh. Harry’s never seen Louis so frenzied. He sits back and lets Louis take his time with this, he seems to need it. 

Louis seems to shake himself out of his trance and he uses his hand to start jerking Harry slowly. Harry’s mesmerized by Louis. He’s dreamed of this exact situation countless times. Louis is resting his head on Harry’s thigh while he watches his hand move. After a moment he seems to gather the courage and leans over Harry to take him in his mouth and Harry has to fight every urge to fuck up into Louis’ mouth. Louis takes it slow, swirling his tongue around the head and holds his jaw open as he sinks down as far as he can. He can’t take much, but what his mouth can’t reach his hand covers. He builds up a rhythm and Harry’s worried about lasting. He’s never heard someone make the sounds Louis’ making right now. Like he’s getting off too. And Harry looks down and he sees Louis has his other hand behind his back, as if he’s bound. 

Harry can’t control when his hips fuck up into Louis’ mouth, and Louis chokes. He pulls off for a second and Harry has an apology on the tip of his tongue, but one look at Louis and he knows he doesn’t have to apologize. 

“Do that again. Please,” Louis begs and then he does the unspeakable. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and puts it on his throat. “Please?” And who is Harry to deny this beautiful boy anything. So he wraps his hand around Louis’ throat at the same time he pushes into his mouth. He can see the look on Louis’ face. He looks almost peaceful, like this is what he needed.

“Lou, baby. I can’t last much longer. Make me come, and then you can. Okay, baby?” Harry can feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach and how tight his muscles are. Louis pulls off Harry’s dick and nods his head. 

“Yes. Yes, sir.” Louis whispers before going back down sucking and choking harder than he had been earlier. The soft gagging sounds and moans Louis let out are music to Harry’s ears. It’s when he finally squeezes the hand around Louis’ throat and his eyes close that Harry actually comes. He shuts his eyes and lets out a deep moan while his orgasm hits. He can feel Louis sucking him through it. And then it’s almost too much when Harry realizes Louis is cleaning him off too. 

“Baby, you were so good for me, so good.” Harry holds Louis’ face in his hand and lets him kneel for a bit while they stare at each other. “Do you want to come, love?” He asks and wipes his thumb across Louis’ swollen bottom lip. He sees Louis’ cheeks redden. 

“I, um. I already did. I’m sorry, sir.” Louis looks genuinely sorry that he came without permission, but Harry isn’t in the mood to punish him. He hasn’t come that hard, ever. And Harry, he’s proud. Louis came untouched, just from sucking Harry off. 

“That’s okay, petal. You were so good, I’m not mad. Come on, let’s go shower.” Harry motions for Louis to stand up so he can hold his hand while they go towards Louis’ room. “Let’s get you out of these dirty clothes, hm?” Harry goes to Louis’ dresser and grabs two pairs of boxers and soft t-shirts for the both of them. He puts them in the bathroom and runs the shower for them, he’s planning on putting Louis right to bed for a cuddle. 

“Let’s get in now, love.” Harry guides Louis into the shower and situates them under the water. Louis’ got one of the fancy showers with multiple shower heads so they can both be warm under the spray. 

Louis is pliable in the shower, lifts his arms when Harry tells him to. He flinches a bit when Harry runs his hands over his tummy and around his dick, still sensitive from earlier. Harry just makes sure he’s clean. He doesn’t want to go overboard for their first time. He rinses Louis and quickly washes himself before he shuts off the water. He grabs a big towel to wrap around Louis. He helps Louis get dressed and then gets dressed himself. 

He maneuvers them so he’s got Louis wrapped up on his chest. He’s never been more content in his life. 

“Thanks for that H, I really needed it.” Louis says, he still sounds floaty. But just like that, Harry’s beautiful world he’s created for them burns. How could Louis think this was a casual thing? Just sex? He knew they needed to talk, to confirm that what happened was okay and that he didn’t take things too far. Harry knew they needed to discuss everything about it, but he didn’t know he would need to talk about what it actually meant to him. 

“Yeah, Lou. No worries.” And he stays quiet until Louis’ breath evens out. He can’t fall asleep because he can’t focus on anything but Louis. He eventually falls around three in the morning. He has a pitiful night’s sleep, he couldn’t get comfortable no matter how he moved his and Louis’ bodies. 

When he wakes up in the morning, Louis’ already gone. 

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`

Harry doesn’t really know how to handle their situation. He thought it was leading to something Louis obviously didn’t. He thought this could be their shot at a real go at this. But he was terribly mistaken, Louis thought he was just helping out a friend. He told Harry as much through text. 

_Thanks for last night H!!!_

Thanks for last night, like as if it was some burden to Harry to let Louis suck his dick. Like it wasn’t monumental for Harry. Earth shattering even, Harry will never enjoy sex with anyone else. Everyone has been ruined for him by Louis, no one could be better, Harry was certain. It was just, Louis seemed to be one step ahead of him. Harry knew he might be the dominant in their relationship, but Louis lead them. He’s always been like that, and it’s always driven Harry damn near insanity. 

Harry wishes he could go home, he’s been staring at the same patient file for twenty minutes and he hasn’t even read it yet. He’s been checked out of reality all day so far, and Perrie’s noticed. As his head nurse and his best friend, she’s had enough. 

“Harry, I’ve had enough of this moping. Either tell me what happened and lets cry together and move on, or get it together and pretend to be yourself. These patients can’t be stressed about their doctor going crazy when they’re in labor. You know better to bring this into work.” 

“Pez, I think I messed up. With Louis.” Harry says, he knows he’s pouting but Perrie’s looking like a worried mother at his confession. 

“What do you mean? What did you do?” She’s sitting next to him now, holding his hand. She’s done this for Harry too many times, all of them, about Louis. 

“Well yesterday, I went to his with lunch to try to break the awkwardness we’ve been feeling. He always ghosts me when I date someone else, but this time it was so uncalled for! He _knows_ I don’t like Justin like that, but still he acts like a child. And he said that Justin didn’t deserve me and that it would be lovely to date me. So I kissed him.” Harry says and Perrie gasps, she covers her mouth with her free hand.

“No you did _NOT!_” Perrie shouts, Harry quickly looks at her as if to tell her to be quiet. “What happened next?”

“We made out on the couch and then it escalated from there.” Harry says almost like a question. 

“Harry Styles don’t you dare tell me you fucked him on the couch for your first time!” 

“No, it didn’t get that far. He got all floaty so I showered us both and we went to sleep. But Perrie before he fell asleep he said something like ‘thanks I really needed that.’” Harry huffs and Perrie looks down to her lap. “He was gone in the morning. He texted me saying thanks again. He just thinks its casual. How could he not see how crazy I am about him?” 

“Oh, honey.” Perrie tuts and pulls Harry so she’s holding him in a hug. “C’mere, it’s all going to work out. Don’t you worry.” 

“How could you possibly know that? He just wants to be friends, or worse fuck buddies and Perrie, I just can’t do that to my heart.”

“Have you considered that he’s acting like this just so he doesn’t have to see you act like this? Maybe he thinks he’s protecting you both by just pretending it meant nothing. He probably is trying to prevent his own heart from getting broken, Harry.” She sits them up so they can look at each other. 

“But why would he think it was me just trying to get laid? I don’t want to just fuck him, I want to marry him and have his babies and grow old with him! How could he not know that! Everyone knows that.” Harry’s frustrated now. “I want to fight him, how dare he do this to us.”

“H, why don’t you talk to him after work and explain what you just explained to me. That you’re looking for something serious. He’ll listen and you will both be fine, I swear it.” Perrie looks like she believes what she’s saying. The moment is interrupted by another text from Louis 

_Can I come over tonight? I’ll wait on my knees for you._

**No, I don’t do casual sex.**

_Fine I’ll wear a suit, just come on._

“See! He just wants sex! Look!” He shoves his phone in Perrie’s face and she quietly reads the texts. 

“I just learned far too much about your sex life. Harry, you should just go home to him after work. You never know, he might surprise you.” 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll have to. I really don’t want to though, what if he just wants to be friends?”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it Harry. Now, buck up we have some mamas and papas to go check on.” Perrie pulls him out of his chair and they leave his office. He pockets his phone and tries to ignore the unanswered text. 

He lasts the rest of the day without having another breakdown. When he leaves for the day, Perrie gives him a hug and wishes him good luck. Once in his car he remembers that Louis is probably at his house right now. Waiting for him to get home. He starts his car with shaking hands and starts his commute. He hopes by some miracle, Louis isn’t there. Harry needs a moment to think and he knows he won’t get it if Louis is there.

When he finally pulls into his driveway he sees Louis’ car parked in the front. He takes a deep breath and grabs his bag and his scrubs. He walks towards the house after getting out of his car, he’s stalling but he can’t go in not yet. What if Louis was serious about being on his knees. Harry won’t be able to deny him and then he will be right back where he started. Pining and sad. 

He unlocks the door and throws his shoes off next to Louis’. 

“M’home Lou.” Harry says as he enters his house. He doesn’t hear anything in return and he’s starting to worry. He sincerely hopes Louis is fully clothed and not on his knees. He slowly walks into his living room and stops short when he looks towards the couch. 

Louis is indeed naked and on his knees. But he’s also got his head resting arms up on the couch and is fast asleep, kneeling for Harry. 

And poor Harry, he doesn’t know what to do about this. Does he wake Louis up and have an awkward conversation about feelings or carry him to bed and ignore it till the morning? 

He chooses to ignore it. 

He grabs his throw blanket and puts it over Louis’ shoulders so he can pick him up and give him a bit of modesty. He picks Louis up in his arms, he feels Louis’ arms wrap around his neck as he pushes his face into Harry’s neck. Harry’s always had a soft spot for sleepy Louis. He’s just soft and vulnerable and _beautiful_. He carries Louis towards his own bedroom, he knows better than to let Louis wake up alone after kneeling long enough to fall asleep. 

He gently tries to let Louis down on the bed, but Louis just tightens his hold around Harry’s neck. 

“Sleep, now.” He murmurs out before he drops his arms from Harry. Harry smiles down at him and moves away after watching Louis’ breaths even back out. He quickly moves to his bathroom to change and wash his face as quietly as he can. He leaves his bathroom in just his briefs, he knows Louis is going to wrap around him the moment he’s in bed and he doesn’t want to wake up sweating. He stops when he gets to his doorway, Louis has a frown on his face and his hands are wandering the other side of the bed, like he’s looking for something. Harry realizes Louis’ looking for Harry, that he wants him next to him. So Harry joins him. 

As suspected, the moment Harry settles on his back Louis basically wraps his entire body around him. He’s got his head on Harry’s chest and an arm thrown over his tummy, as well as a leg across his thighs. Harry presses kisses to Louis’ hair and pulls the covers around their waists. 

He falls asleep feeling at peace, for once. He knows they need to talk in the morning. He knows he has to tell Louis that they can’t keep doing this if it means nothing. He knows he has to finally tell Louis how he’s felt for the past almost twelve years. He’s not ready to potentially fuck everything up, but he knows he has to.

He falls asleep to the soft sounds Louis makes in his sleep and the feeling of Louis’ arms around him. 

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`

Harry wakes up to an empty bed. Again. 

He can’t stop the feelings of betrayal and utter disappointment. He can hear his breathing go erratic as his panic starts to set in. What was it about him that Louis couldn’t stand to be near him in the morning? Was the thought of waking up next to him so revolting that Louis had to leave again? He thinks about how his plans to talk to Louis were absolutely pointless considering he won’t even get a chance to. He can’t even think about how to fix things, how to make them go back to normal. He sits up to hug his knees to his chest, he makes himself as small as possible so he can look how he feels. Small and unworthy. 

He’s so tuned into his mind and his anxiety that he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching his room. He’s too focused on wiping the tears he didn’t realize were falling to notice Louis walking into his room. He thinks he’s hallucinating when he hears Louis’ voice. 

“Babe? Harry, what’s wrong, love?” Harry looks up at him and notices the tray of food in his hands. Louis quickly puts it down on the nightstand and climbs into bed. “Oh, love. Tell me what’s got you like this.” Harry feels his eyes start to swim with tears again, Louis is being so kind he wishes he wouldn’t.

“You. I thought you had left again.” Harry says while looking at his knees. Louis moves faster than Harry can realize, and wraps his arms around Harry. Harry sniffles for a bit before he realizes Louis is talking into his hair. 

“Oh, Harry. No of course I didn’t, love.” Harry feels Louis kiss his hair, and move to unwrap Harry’s arms from his legs. Louis maveuvers the both of them so he’s sitting in Harry’s lap. Harry’s eyes are closed but he feels Louis tenderly wipe his tears away. He feels him kiss over his eyelids and, that’s just. Too much. 

“Please don’t, Louis I can’t do this.” Harry whispers out, he watches as Louis’ faces morphs into a confused frown. 

“Can’t do what? Let me take care of you?” He asks with his head tilted as if he really can’t comprehend Harry’s apprehension. 

“I can’t have you take care of me. Because it means everything to me but it’s nothing to you.” Harry rushes out, He hears Louis take in a sharp breath, but he continues, “Louis I can’t pretend like everything is fine when you just want to mess around and I want forever. But, it’s like. I couldn’t breathe when you weren’t here when I woke up last time. I’ve never felt more used in my entire life, and from you! Louis, you’re everything to me and I felt like I was nothing to you. ‘Thanks again for last night,’ what the fuck is that Louis? You think it was just a favor? That night was perfect, and you just. Weren’t there.” Harry looks down to where Louis is still holding his hands, he moves one of them to wipe the frustrated tears that keep falling. 

“How could you possibly think that you mean nothing to me ? That the other night meant nothing? That night wasn’t nothing, Harry. That night was magic. I left so you wouldn’t have to tell me it meant nothing to you.” Louis’ response had started off heated and slowly turned to a soft whisper. Harry looks up at his confession and notices the tear tracks on Louis’ face too. He wipes his cheeks and keeps his hand on his face. 

“Why would you think that? Louis, I’ve been in love with you since college.” Harry says and he can’t believe the dumb look on Louis’ face. “How did you not know that? I’ve never really hid it.” 

“You, what? Harry!” Louis keeps opening and closing his mouth. Harry can’t tell if Louis is angry or upset or a mixture of the two. “Harry, what the fuck?” Louis’ outburst causes Harry to turn sheepish. He rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. 

"I don't know, Lou." Harry pushes his hair out his face. "I've always loved you. Ever since I can remember I've been trying to keep your attention. For as long as I've known you I've been trying to get you to notice me.''

Harry watches as Louis takes his hand out of Harry's and wipe down his face. If things weren't so serious Harry would comment that Louis looks like he aged ten years.

"Harry. I can't believe you live in a world where you think I don't notice you. You're the first thing I notice when I walk into the room.” Louis finally says. 

“Why did you never tell me this, Louis? Why didn't you slay that morning?" Harry asks, he has to know. Even if Louis’ answer kills him. Louis takes a moment before he answers. Harry watches him think. He holds his breath when he watches Louis open his mouth.

"Honestly. I was scared, Harry. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I never wanted to ruin what we had by speaking up and telling you how I felt. How I feel." Louis stops to wipe a tear from his cheek. "Harry, I couldn't possibly wake up next to you and listen to you calling it a mistake."

"I wouldn't-" Harry starts to argue, but Louis cuts him off. 

"Harry, you already rejected me once. I wasn't going to go through that embarrassment again." Louis huffs out.

"What?'' Harry splutters. "I would never! What are you talking about?” Harry can't believe this.

"Oh, don't make me say it Harry.” Louis says. Harry can tell he's frustrated, he squeezes Louis' hand to prompt him to continue.

"Junior year, Harry. You _rejected_ me." Louis spits out. And Harry. Harry can't believe after all this time they're finally discussing it.

"Lou, babe. You were drunk. I couldn't let anything happen. I didn't know you even  
remembered that."

"Harry, you told me I couldn't come and you called me 'Petal.' How the fuck did you  
think I wouldn't remember that? Besides, I wasn't that drunk.” And Harry can't believe what he's hearing.

"Louis. I'm so sorry you’ve thought that this whole fucking time. God," Harry rubs Louis' hand with his thumb. "I never meant for you to feel like that. I didn't want to do anything without your full consent. Now, I guess you know how I felt when you  
weren't there in the morning."

"It looks like we keep hurting each other to try to not get hurt ourselves." 

"Which, is fucked because all I want to do is take care of you, Lou.” At that, Louis looks confused. So Harry continues, he can feel his face heating up.

"I just want to take care of you. Be there when you're happy, and when you're sad. But. Like it goes beyond that,” Harry trails off like its a question. Louis bites his lip, and looks down at their hands. "I want to be the one who is there for you. Loving you. Pleasing you. I won't ever want anyone else, I'm afraid."

"Harry. You don't need anyone else. I'm right fucking here.” Louis says before he leans in and kisses Harry. Hard.

Harry thinks this kiss says everything. _Yes. I love you. I'm here. This is real._ Harry grabs Louis by the waist and pulls him into his lap. Louis moans into Harry's mouth. His hands roam over Louis' back, one of Harry’s hands lands at the base of Louis' neck. Louis’ hands are under his shirt feeling over his chest. He grabs a bit of Louis’ hair and pulls. Louis pulls away from Harry’s mouth and breathes into Harry's neck.

"Let me show you. Baby, let me show you how much I love you. Can I?” Harry asks as he kisses his way up Louis' neck. He feels Louis nod, but that isn't enough. "Baby, I need words.” 

"Please, please touch me. _Daddy_, please." Louis begs. And, who is Harry to deny  
him. Before he can speak, Louis blushes and says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it.”

"Don’t worry, love. You can call me anything.” Louis nods and whispers out a small _Daddy_. “Okay, can you turn over for me?" Louis' face scrunches up in confusion at Harry’s question. "I'm going to get you nice and wet for me. And then, then I'm going to open you up nice and slow, get you ready for me,” 

The speed in which Louis jumps to get into position sends Harry's head spinning. He's glad Louis is as affected as he is. Harry watches as Louis strips his sweat pants off and get on his knees. Harry watches in awe as Louis’ hole clenches around nothing in anticipation.

"Tell me when you're going to come.” And then Harry trails his hands down Louis’ body. He lets one finger graze down over Louis’ hole. Louis sucks in a breath and then Harry decides he’s ready. 

He starts biting the backs of Louis’ thighs as gently as he can manage. He wants Louis to feel nothing but love. He starts slowly learning every curve of Louis’ body while he moves closer to where Louis wants him. He spreads Louis’ cheeks apart to watch as he lets his breath fan over Louis' hole. He watches it flutter and then he Ieans in. He hears Louis gasp and decides to finally give in. He licks up from Louis’ balls, all the way up to his hole. He goes in with long flat licks first, to make Louis whine for it.

"Let me hear you, petal." And then Louis lets out the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard. Harry continues to keep his pace slow. He wants to draw this out.

Louis lets out a whine and wiggles back onto Harry's face. Harry decides he's waited long enough for this. So, Harry goes at it. He finally, finally licks over Louis' hole in earnest, and the moan Louis lets out is like a plea for Harry to keep going. He licks at Louis rim harder then. He lets himself be sloppy about it, enjoy it. He pulls back from Louis' rim to take a look at Louis. There's a trail of his spit going from Louis’ hole down to his balls. Harry's mouth waters at the sight. He takes one of Louis’ balls  
in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

He pulls away for a second to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. Louis whines the whole time he’s gone. 

"Don't worry, love. I'm right here." He says into Louis' skin. He coats his fingers in lube and goes back in with his tongue.

He starts to ease his tongue inside Louis and Louis makes a startled sound. Almost like a gurgle. The sound goes straight to Harry's dick. He licks into Louis with fervor. Harry pushes his tongue in as far as he can while he nudges a finger inside too. Louis drops from his hands, all the way into the mattress, his face is squished into a pillow. Harry replaces his tongue with his finger because while he loves every sound and twitch Louis is giving him, he's running out of patience.

He listens to Louis as he adds a second finger. He moves them in and out, and he can't help but lick around where his fingers are inside Louis. Louis almost screams when he feels Harry’s tongue trying to get in next to his fingers. Harry stops moving his fingers when he realizes Louis is asking for more. 

“Please Daddy, please.” He all but moans. And who is Harry to tell his boy no?

“I’ve got you, darling.” Harry says as he adds a third finger. 

Harry usually takes his time prepping his partners but with Louis, he almost can’t help but rush this a bit. The noises Louis makes as he crooks his fingers spur him on. He pumps his fingers in and out at such a pace that he can hear Louis choking and gasping for it. He’s starts massaging Louis’ prostate and helicks around his fingers once more. He can’t help it, he loves the taste. Harry slows his movements when he realizes Louis came 

“I’m sorry, I didn't tell you! I’m sorry, Daddy.” Louis repeats over and over. 

“That’s okay baby, come as many times as you want. This is about you.” Harry slowly starts moving his fingers again, but keeps them away from Louis’ prostate, he doesn’t want to overwhelm him before he really gets started. He reaches for the condom but Louis slaps it out of his hand. 

“No. I’m clean, please? Can we without?” Louis says with a pout on his face. Harry nods and outs the condom back down. 

“You sure? I’m clean but, this will get messy, baby.” Harry has to check. Louis starts frantically nodding his head, he turns over so he’s facing Harry. 

“Like this, please.” And then Louis just. Grabs Harry by the dick and positions Harry at his entrance, “I’m ready.” 

Harry pushes in and thinks _this is what heaven feels like_. Harry tries to go slow, let Louis get used to his size. Really, he does. But Louis’ making these noises and moving down onto Harry, and before he knows it he’s fully inside Louis. Louis moans loudly as Harry starts moving his hips slowly. Harry thinks he could do this for the rest of his life. 

He waits until Louis has a blissed out look on his face to pull out almost all the way. Louis grabs Harry's waist and tries to pull him back inside. Harry slams back in and he watches Louis' face as he moans.

"Baby, you're so tight. Such a good boy for me." Harry lets him know as he starts fucking Louis, hard and fast. 

Louis lets out soft _uh uh’s_ and Harry leans over him to bite Louis' neck. The change in angle makes Louis scream out. Knowing he's found Louis' prostate, he picks up his pace. As he's fucking into Louis and he can feel his orgasm building. 

"Ah god. Harry, Daddy. fuck." Louis keeps saying, he's got a glassy look in his eyes. Harry puts one hand around Louis' throat and kisses the space not covered by his hand. 

He feels more than sees Louis coming for the second time. He's got his head buried in Louis' neck, licking and biting when he feels Louis clench around him. He groans with Louis and fucks him through it. He's slowed down his hips, and moves to pull out when Louis' legs keep him in place.

"Don't.” Louis shakes his head slowly." Come inside me, please.” 

Harry barely lasts two thrusts and he's coming. Harry groans and kisses Louis. It's more breathing in each other’s mouths, but Harry never wants this to end. He kisses Louis all over his face and waits until Louis giggles to get up. 

He pulls out and Louis lets out a soft sigh. He watches as some of his come drips out of Louis. He doesn't even think before pushing it back in with his finger. Louis whimpers and Harry leans down to lick at Louis one last time. Louis' hole clenches at Harry's movements. Harry tastes himself on his tongue and sits up to kiss Louis.

They kiss like that for a while. When Harry's hand drags over the dried come on Louis' tummy, Louis pulls away.

"Harry. I love you, but we are gross. Let’s shower." Harry only hears the ’I love  
you,’ and kisses Louis. Louis laughs into his mouth. 

Eventually they shower. Harry takes extra care cleaning Louis. And Louis is just as gentle when he washes Harry. When they eventually get out the shower, Louis goes to get them something to drink, while Harry changes the sheets. Once they’re comfortable in bed, Harry realizes how soft this moment is. 

Louis' laying on Harry’s chest and aimlessly trailing his finger over Harry's arm and neck up to his jaw.

"Babe," Harry's heart stops. "could we have been doing that this whole fucking time?" Louis laughs when he's finished talking. Like he can't believe it.

"Maybe, maybe we had to wait. Fate and all." Harry feels Louis kiss Harry on his heart before he speaks. "But, just in case it wasn't completely obvious, I'm yours."

"You're mine, and I am yours. How romantic." Louis laughs. 

And yeah, Harry thinks it is romantic. Harry gets to spend the rest of his life wrapped up in Louis. He can't wait.

"I like the idea of you being mine.” Harry admits.

"Good. Because I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> you can find me on [ tumblr ](http://floweredhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
